vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Poo
Summary Poo (プー Pū) is a character in EarthBound. As the Crown Prince of Dalaam, he has undergone strict martial arts training, and is the fourth and final character to join Ness. He usually uses physical strength as his primary weapon, along with many powerful PSI spells. Poo undergoes a special diet, meaning he can't eat any Western-style foods and recovers few hit points or psychic points from ingesting such items. However, he can drink bottles of water to recover psychic points, and Eastern foods more effectively restore his HP than they do any other character. He also has a noticeable resistance to PSI Fire and PSI Freeze. Poo has a mirror ability, which allows him to become any enemy in the game during battles, with the notable exception of bosses. Poo has a wide variety of offensive and defensive PSI, along with being decent at attack and defense, but his drawback is that he can only equip items from the "of Kings" set (the Diadem of Kings, the Cloak of Kings, the Sword of Kings and the Bracer of Kings). Poo cannot use any weapons except his fists, the yo-yos, slingshots (both of which lower his attack) and a weapon exclusive to his use, the Sword of Kings. Poo is first introduced after Ness eats the Magic Cake, and he completes his training by meditation, which he maintains despite a spirit breaking various parts of his body. Poo then teleports to Summers and declares his allegiance to Ness. Poo is taken from the party after they come up from the exit of the Pyramid in Scaraba by the Star Master, who shows him the powerful PSI Starstorm α, which he uses to defeat Master Barf. Poo is a solemn dedicated warrior, but is loyal to his friends and bringing peace to the world. Interestingly enough, Poo is very popular with the girls in Dalaam. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Prince Poo Origin: Earthbound Gender: Male Classification: Human Boy, Chosen One, Prince of Dalaam Age: 11-14, possibly 17 (slightly older than Ness) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master in martial artist, Skilled swordsman, PSI (Teleportation, Telekinesis, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation in the form of stars, Danmaku via PK Starstorm, Healing, Can Inflict status ailments (Confusion) and remove them, Forcefields generation), Can Shape-shift into certain enemies and use their abilities, Can harm intangible and Non-Corporeal beings, Can double his Guts with Sudden Guts Pill and raise defence with Defense Spray, Explosion Manipulation with Super Bombs, Transformation with bag of dragonite, Limited Immortality (Type 6, his spirit will reunite with his original body even after being destroyed, but only one time), Fate Manipulation (Protected by the Truth of the Universe, who can manipulate fate on a universal scale), Ectoplasm Manipulation and Poison Manipulation with Pharaoh's curse, Sound Manipulation with Stag Beetle, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis, Confusion, Uncontrollably crying, and Sleep Manipulation) with various Pendants and Bracelets, minor resistance to Time Stop (Can still dodge even when Dali's Clock stops time) Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Can trade blows with characters/enemies that can survive the Nuclear Reactor Robot's explosions, fought and defeated Thunder and Storm; an entity who causes storms to fight his enemies) Speed: Speed of Light (Can fight Pokey Minch, who can kept up with Lucas's party) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Should be comparable to the rest of the chosen four) Striking Strength: Small City Class+ (Can hurt the Ghost of Starman) Durability: Small City level+ (Towards the end of the game he could survived the Nuclear Reactor Robots' explosions, which were described in the official handbook as "nukes", which should be around 20 Kilotons) Stamina: Extremely high (He is shown to have high durability and ability to endure immense pain, as shown from his training on Mount Muu. While meditating and ignoring all other distractions, a spirit comes to him, and asks if it's ok for it to remove his various body parts. Poo's training continues, he is removed of everything except his mind. Note that he accepts all of these things to happen to him) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with PSI. Standard Equipment: His fists, the Sword of Kings, the Cloak of Kings, the Bracer of Kings and the Diadem of Kings, Pills, teddy bear. Intelligence: Master at martial arts, been training his physical, mental and spiritual strength in all his life Weaknesses: Can't consume certain types of "western" food, but nothing noticeable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mirror:' It allows him to become an enemy and use its abilities, although it only works on certain enemies, and has a fairly low success rate. *'PSI Teleport:' With a running start-up, he can teleport to known areas. *'PK Starstorm:' Drops stars on enemies for major damage. *'PSI Healing:' Cures status alignments of a person and revives them if unconscious. *'LifeUp:' Restores HP. *'Brainshock:' Makes enemies feels "strange" (attack targets become random). *'PK Freeze:' Causes a very cold wind to swirl around an enemy that does ice damage and can freeze them. Can decrease their psychic shield. *'PSI Magnet:' Absorbs the enemy's PP (Psychic energy). *'Shield:' Protects or reflects normal attacks. Lasts for a few hits but can be layered. *'PK Thunder:' Launches multiple thunderbolts that hit random enemies. Eliminates psychic shields. *'PSI Farewell:' Most details surrounding it are unknown as it is only used during a cutscene at the end of the game; however, it appears to be almost equivalent to PSI Teleport, as PSI Farewell requires the user to spin clockwise repeatedly until vanishing in a puff of smoke, leaving multiple gift boxes with letters from various minor characters from the game. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Earthbound Category:Nintendo Category:Humans Category:Royal Characters Category:Psychics Category:Mind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Slingshot Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 7